Idoles incandescentes
by lges
Summary: L'amour, ça brûle comme la mèche d'une bougie mais bien trop souvent ça craque comme une allumette. Pourtant, on continue d'incendier, on continue de s'immoler. Le pire dans tout ça ? On en rit jusqu'à en pleurer et même nos larmes ne peuvent éteindre le brasier. RECUEIL
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, bonjour. Voici un nouveau recueil rédigé pour le 100 Pairing challenge du Harry Potter Forum Challenge. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Pairing: Lavande/Ron_**

 ** _Prompt:_ _« La plus grande preuve d'amour est la confiance »_ Joyce Brothers**

* * *

 _« La plus grande preuve d'amour est la confiance »_ Joyce Brothers

Lavande, c'est un parfum agréable au début. Après Lavande devient entêtante et surtout entêté. Ron se retient de lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas l'aimer pour toujours et à jamais.

Alors, ils font semblant d'être heureux, jeunes, et passionnés. Quand il la regarde, elle et ses boucles caramel, sa peau chaude et douce sous ses doigts, tout paraît plus simple. Il faut juste éviter de regarder Hermione, qui est comme un fantôme coincé dans une complainte éternelle. De temps en temps, il entend dans ses yeux comme un appel. C'est avant d'apercevoir le regard appuyé de sa belle.

Lavande, elle est belle comme au premier jour. Parfois, elle est même plus belle que le premier, et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se dit que ce sera peut-être le dernier.

Elle est trop belle pour lui. Elle est belle en face de n'importe qui. Elle illumine une pièce, elle scintille de l'intérieur et parfois quand Ron a peur, il écoute battre son cœur.

Elle est innocente, elle doit repousser les ténèbres. Elle le doit parce qu'elle est plus tendre qu'eux. Elle ne connaît pas le sang, la guerre. Pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, elle rit encore comme une enfant et elle aime, le menton en avant.

Elle n'est pas Harry, qui attire l'horreur au creux de son trop grand cœur. Il l'aime comme un frère, c'est juste que parfois, quand il s'approche trop près, il sent le sang plutôt l'air. Et cette guerre, sa peur, elle le met en colère.

Elle n'est pas Hermione, dont l'intelligence acérée laisse des marques de dents dans ses rêves et dans sa naïveté. Il aimerait bien rester un enfant un peu plus longtemps, le bonheur disent-ils, c'est bon pour les inconscients.

Il ne veut pas de détresse alors, il se presse encore plus près d'elle. Quand il se penche sur son visage, il respire à plein poumon son parfum. Il noie sa propre peur dans ses yeux.

Embrasser Lavande, c'est comme garder la tête sous l'eau. Il y voit toutes les merveilles de l'océan, si bien qu'il ne voit plus que ça, mais pas au-delà.

Adieu pécheur, tueur, danger et raz-de marée. Ron regarde longuement leurs mains entrelacées et il laisse la sirène l'emporter.

— Tu m'aimeras pour toujours, soupire-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il prend le temps de respirer, quelques bouffées de son parfum adoré. Il lui fait confiance, alors peut-être que s'il ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle lui est dévote, peut être que ça suffit pour construire un rempart contre le noir.

Pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il ne sent plus rien sous les effluves de Lavande.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire les 99 autres. Merci à vous. Bonne journée.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**B** onsoir, pour ce second drabble, je fais l'honneur au couple Cho/Cédric j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Pairing: Cho/Cédric

Prompt: Modern!AU ; Malade!AU

* * *

Cho pensait que Cédric lui survivrait, qu'il leur survivrait à tous. Il avait la peau dorée, une allure sportive qui se détachait de son ombre.

Il était fait du même marbre que les héros de fin du monde. Ceux-là même qui regardait la terre s'ouvrir en deux sans sourciller. Cho avait beau être sportive, elle n'aurait jamais eu à se battre pour le protéger.

Il était fait du même marbre que les dieux. Il était Icare, droit et noble, campé fermement à terre jusqu'à qu'il décide de s'envoler.

Elle le regardait de loin, avec un sourire, elle osait parfois un signe de la main qu'il lui rendait toujours. Cédric Diggory, n'était pas un voleur. Il vous rendait toujours votre cœur, pour peu que vous osiez lui demander.

Il était fait de marbre, une statue animée tout au plus, alors pourquoi est-il tombé ?

Un jour, il ne vint pas. Un jour, il ne lui répondit pas. Un jour, il lui mentit.

Tout allait bien. Il se reposait. Il y avait un rire dans sa voix, un rire qui résonnait dans la tête de Cho de longues heures après qu'elle est appelée. Il sonnait faux, il était collant comme s'il riait avec toutes ses dents.

Puis, les rumeurs arrivèrent. Elles allaient vite et savaient où frapper. Cho, elle aussi savait comment jouer. Sa place au sein de l'équipe de football de Poudlard elle l'avait gagnée à coup de pieds.

Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle n'entendait pas, jusqu'au jour où il l'appela : « Cho, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à moi »

Il ne l'avait pas répété deux fois. Elle n'avait même pas raccroché. Elle gardait son portable collée à l'oreille, elle courait, et à l'autre bout du fil, elle entendait sa respiration hachée.

Elle courait vite, elle passait fort. Elle aurait brûlé le monde pour une seconde de plus.

…

Il était malade. Quand elle arriva, elle était aussi rouge et tendue par l'effort que lui était maigre et pâle. Il n'avait plus le soleil, la bénédiction. Ses côtes saillantes formaient une prison.

Elle s'agenouilla, à même le sol. Elle passa sur son front un gant humide.

— Je ne voulais pas te mentir.

— Ne parles pas. Chut, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes une seule miette de ce que je vais te raconter.

Elle se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui raconter un secret. Ses mèches fauves collées à ses tempes, ses yeux mi-clos sous l'effort, comme s'il soutenait le monde, alors que ce n'était que son maigre corps.

Elle lui enchanta les rencontres amicales avec les écoles voisines, les professeurs qui les faisaient crouler sous une tonne d'essais. Elle lui décrit ses coéquipiers troublés, son maillot encore suspendu à son casier. Elle lui raconta ses nuits à rêver, elle qui rêvait de devenir joueuse professionnelle et de gagner.

Gagner, gagner, gagner. Gagner du temps, gagner un combat, du moins en sortir vivant.

A un moment donné, Cédric s'endormit. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, referma la porte, consciencieuse, avant de s'effondrer.

Un jour, elle croisa son père au supermarché. Amos Diggory avait des gestes saccadés, une voix haut perchée, et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'avoir foi, de continuer à lutter.

— Le cancer progresse plus vite que ce que nous avions espéré.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle serra les poings. Icare était finalement allé trop loin.

La cire fondait, son propre cœur se brisait, Cédric vivait. Encore.

Ils le transférèrent à l'hôpital. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, elle le regarda. Elle le contempla comme s'il était encore dans un musée.

Comme si son visage n'avait pas fondu, comme si ses joues ne s'étaient pas enfoncées, parce qu'au bout du compte, il faudrait quelqu'un pour se rappeler et un souvenir suffisamment fort pour la soulever quand elle regretterait, un jour, de s'être brûlée.

* * *

 **V** oilà, voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci à vous.


End file.
